Valentine's Day
by sagest
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. What will happen between Inuyasha and Kagome? One time thing. And I do not own any Inuyasha characters.


"Do you know what Valentine's Day is Inuyasha?" asked the young miko.

It was a short time after the encounter with Princess Kaguya (2nd movie). The young priestess, Kagome, and the half-demon, Inuyasha, sat on the bench close to the sacred tree in Kagome's time.

Kagome was a priestess, the reincarnation of Kikyo. With her long silky, black hair, and attractive personality, she had fallen for a certain someone. Sitting next to her, was a hanyou. Inuyasha had golden eyes and cute little ears on top of his long white mane. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha comfortably and proceeded to explain Valentine's Day so him.

"What are you babbling about now?" Inuyasha said.

"Okay, I'll explain," she said lightly as she smiled.

Inuyasha smiled a little to himself. He was fond of the conversations when they weren't yelling at each other. "Alright, tell me what this Val-en-teen Day thing is."

"Well…" She was blushing slightly, and wishing she hadn't spoke, but she continued, "It's a day for affection…A day for when a male who happens to like a female. Sometimes it's a day for two who are already together…" She said this a little too fast for her liking, but Inuyasha had understood every word, and was now slightly blushing.

"Are you going somewhere with this Kagome?" he asked with a little bit of rudeness, but only because he could feel his cheeks slowly becoming more flushed.

"No…I just thought you'd like to know…Valentine's Day is today." She said, a little nervous. She was now regretting what she had said. She stood up and broke the silence by saying, "I'll be right back, alright Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded, relieved that she would leave for a moment. It wasn't like her to say something like this. But she had anyway. She left him to think. His mind brought him directly back to Kaguya's castle. He thought of how he almost became full demon, and how he hurt Kagome because of it. He thought of how she had cried for him. This saddened him but at the same time, brightened his spirit and let him know that he was feeling something for her.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought. He looked around at his surroundings. The cherry blossoms were blooming on the sacred tree to his left, and Buyo, Kagome's cat, was chasing something in the grass farther away from him. He sighed. He was becoming more comfortable with the surroundings that now surrounded him. The wind was blowing slightly. He sniffed the air, and detected Kagome's scent. It smelled sweet. She appeared in front of him, which startled him a little.

"I'm back," she said with a smile, and sat down next to him. She handed him an object that was dark in color, and round in shape.

He sniffed it. It had a sweet smell, like sugar, "What's this?" he asked.

"A chocolate. Try it, it's good," she responded with another smile, and she bit into her own chocolate.

He tasted it. It had a wonderful savor. He put the rest in his mouth, chewed the swallowed. Kagome rested back into her original position. This surprised him a little, but he put his arm around her, and held her close.

Kagome did not expect him to take such an action, but snuggled into him closer. He smiled to himself. They sat in that position for a while, and watched the afternoon go by, and the sun slowly lower itself into the horizon. As the sun descended, the temperature dropped. Kagome got a chill. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and winced.

This startled Inuyasha a little bit, he had been thinking the day by. "Kagome, you're shoulders…" he said softly.

Kagome smiled at him, "It's nothing."

"Yes it is…I'm sorry for hurting you…" He looked away. His hair covered his eyes, but Kagome could tell he was feeling strong emotions. She wasn't sure how to react. But the temperature was dropping fast. She put her arms around her shoulders, lightly this time. Inuyasha looked at her. With a swift movement he took off the coat part of his haori, and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She looked up at him, a little puzzled. He smiled at her. She was a little shocked. He didn't usually smile at her that way. In fact, he didn't usually smile at her at all.

"Kagome, if you're cold we can go inside…" he said murmured.

Kagome shook her head. "I like it out here. It's nice…" she trailed off, and snuggled into Inuyasha, and wrapped the hoari tighter around herself.

He put both his arms around her, and rested his chin on top of her soft hair. She smiled. She felt safe in his company.

"Kagome…" he whispered ever so softly.

"Yes?"

"I…" he couldn't finish.

"Inuyasha…"

"Lets…lets watch the sunset…"

Kagome knew there was something he wanted to say, but gave an okay, and relaxed in his arms.

As they watched the bright sun set into the horizon, the bright colors flared for the last few moments of the evening.

"It's so beautiful…" Kagome exclaimed softly.

Inuyasha gave a little 'feh.' She laughed slightly. He smiled. "Kagome…"

"Mhmm…?" she said sleepily.

Inuyasha whispered so quietly, she barely heard him, "Kagome…I…love you…"

She opened her eyes, they widened. She started to shed a few tears. Inuyasha smelt the sweet salt trickling down her cheeks. He picked her up bridal style, and sat her down on his lap. He wiped the few tears from her cheeks, and looked deep into her auburn eyes with a passion so deep.

She looked into his golden eyes. She saw the love. She felt the love, for she loved him too. He stroked back a strand of hair blown into her face. He put his arms around her, and held her. Slowly, he leaned in. He whispered into her ear, "Kagome, I love you…" She blinked back tears. He looked into her eyes, then leaned towards her. His lips met hers with passion she'd been feeling inside of her. She returned the sweet kiss with just as much love. When they finally parted their lips, one thing was all Kagome said, "I love you too…"

Inuyasha spoke softly, "Kagome, happy Valentine's Day."

There! . Ok, so this is my first kinda romantic thing, it's a one time thing I randomly made up when I'm supposed to be doing homework, but what's more important than Inuyasha? Lol. Well I hope you'll review and tell me what it's like, good, bad, whatever, comments are welcomed!


End file.
